El Cuerpo
by Yugi Moto2
Summary: La pérdida de quien se ama trae un dolor terrible, pero no siempre se acepta la pérdida con resignación. ¿Y si existiera una manera de traerle de regreso? ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer? Aquí comienza la búsqueda...  Shounen Ai
1. Chapter 1

**El Cuerpo**

Capítulo 01

_**A**__hí donde yacen las flores del olvido, hermosas tentaciones de perfume enervante, delicias de los Campos Elíseos, último nepente de los dioses que traen el olvido de los tiempos; ahí yacen las flores del olvido, los cuerpos sin memoria y el recuerdo de la nada._

_Descansan entre hubieras las lágrimas de amor derramadas por infelices, yace ahí la última sonrisa y el último grito de dolor; descansa el cuerpo del ser amado, y el del amante infiel, cuervo de la noche lívida disfrazada de ternura._

_Ahí donde yacen las flores del olvido yace ahora el cuerpo de mi amado. La muerte se llevó con el sueño su última sonrisa, lejos de mi corazón. Palidece ahora la flama del paño empapado de aceite, y en nada se diferencia el aceite perfumado de la boñiga del camino cuando arde entre llamas que alejan las tinieblas; tal es el efecto del luto que ahora viste de llanto el recinto que antes llamé casa, que antes llamé yo, que antes llamé ser._

—Yugi... —dijo un joven adolescente cubierto por un manto harapiento. Llevaba aquellas palabras escritas en un pedazo de papiro, y junto con él un morral en el que llevaba sus escasas pertenencias. Las pocas que decidiera recoger antes de huir de casa. Ahora vagaba entre los juncos del Nilo salpicado del barro negro de sus orillas.

No era difícil ver que cargaba en el _Ba_ una gran pena, pues las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como agua de las piernas de _Hapi_. Era un desastre, blanco fácil del cocodrilo del río, más el amor marchito le inflamaba el corazón de pena para percatarse del peligro que corría.

A lo lejos se escuchaban aún los gritos de los hombres que perseguían al joven, su rostro era un misterio velado por la sombra de la noche. En el cuerpo de _Nut_ no había luna y la oscuridad era casi total, lo que dificultaba el andar de los caballos. Gritos, gritos, tropezones, apuro, frenesí, el relinchar de los caballos y luego los cascos golpeteando contra el suelo seco de alrededor dando cuenta de que los "cazadores" se alejaban.

El joven que se escondía supo que estaba solo y que ya nadie regresaría por él, al menos en unas horas, y ¿quién iba a buscarle entre los juncos del río? Nadie lo habría creído tan loco como para esconderse donde acecha la muerte bajo el agua. Había huido durante horas y se encontraba al límite de sus fuerzas; poco le quedaba de dignidad después de escuchar los susurros purulentos de los hombres que le rodearan dos días antes. ¿Qué era la vida para alguien como él? ¿Qué era? Lo único que le había importado verdaderamente en la vida ahora ocupaba un lugar inimaginable, lejos de toda eternidad. Yugi, su Yugi… ese pequeño alegre de ojos color de amatista y cabello tricolor. ¿Cómo es que hasta el descanso se le había negado? Aquello era imperdonable.

—Es mi culpa, Yugi… snif… yo te he condenado… Yugi… Yugi…

Las palabras del joven, de haberlas escuchado sus cazadores, habrían tenido un sentido enteramente pleno. Los recuerdos de los hechos sucedidos unos días antes se repetían indefinidamente en su mente como si no fueran a darle descanso. Yugi había muerto, pero el destino final que dispusieran para él había sido peor de lo que el joven que lloraba se hubiera podido esperar, y todo lo había desencadenado él, él, él.

—Yo he sido el culpable de lo que te han hecho, Yugi… snif… Yugi… regresa… regresa a mí y quítame la culpa… regresa a mí y envuélveme en tus brazos… extraño tanto tu cálido regazo, mi Yugi…

El joven se arrastró entre el barro a pesar de que las manos se le hundían en éste, y a pesar de que de pronto recapacitó sobre lo que significaba estar tan cerca de la orilla en una noche sin luna; estaba demasiado afectado por la muerte de su amante para recapacitar sobre los años que aún podía vivir si se alejaba de ahí, incluso si se dejaba capturar. Todo lo que quería era acercarse a las aguas, pero antes de lograrlo su rodilla resbaló y se vio de repente con el rostro medio hundido en la mugre. Quedó inconsciente de inmediato.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, el joven despertó tendido sobre una alfombrilla. Junto a él ardía un fuego oloroso que encima tenía una olla con bodrio caliente. No eran más que sobras, pero con el hambre que tenía aquello le pareció un manjar de los dioses, por lo que se le hizo agua la boca al percibir el rumor etéreo de las papas, la carne y los dátiles dulces.

Al otro lado de la habitación permanecía inerte la figura de un anciano sentado sobre sus piernas. Era tan viejo que los parpados le colgaban sobre los ojos como a un perro viejo, y tenía las cejas tan crecidas que estas habían alcanzado ya la altura de los pómulos; las barbas eran también muy largas, y las manos, muy trabajadas por los oficios de la pobreza y la soledad, habían hecho incontables nudos sobre la piel curtida. Ante todo era un simple anciano, ya que de él no asomaba ni pizca de malicia. El chico, al verle, sintió de inmediato que era buena persona, pero le habían traicionado ya tantas veces en los últimos días que tomó su corazón y lo encerró lejos de donde pudiera considerar abrirse a otro ser humano.

—¿Por qué te alejas? muchacho —preguntó la voz tranquila del anciano— No hace falta que busques el rincón. Acércate. Tendrás frio.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Estabas perdido en la noche y he tenido pena de dejarte solo. Otro poco y habrías muerto de frio, o comido por las bestias.

El joven comenzó a sollozar.

—No es nada comparado con lo que le ha pasado a él… cómo podría siquiera pensar en quejarme de mi sufrimiento… snif…

—¿Por qué lloras? ¿Tienes tanto miedo?

—Mi amigo ha muerto por culpa mía… yo le he mandado al frio eterno… no merezco el calor de este fuego cuando se lo he negado a él.

—¿Dónde está tu amigo?

El joven levantó el rostro, asombrado por la pregunta. Al hacerlo su pequeña nariz respingada asomó de entre la capucha que le cubría el rostro, y él, lleno de coraje, apretó los puños sobre las rodillas y un destello dorado resplandeció en uno de sus dedos.

—Él… ya no está en ninguna parte… se ha ido al olvido eterno…

—Ve a la pirámide de Kufu…

—¿Cómo?

—Ve a la pirámide de Kufu. Desciende hasta las entrañas de la cripta y busca ahí un jarro canopo con la imagen de _Anubis_. Si lo consigues, encontrarás la manera de traer de regreso a tu amigo muerto, pero te lo advierto, si tu corazón no es digno, serás tragado vivo por _Amman_. Ahora vete, hijo de Ra.

En un segundo desapareció el anciano junto con el lugar donde se encontraran él y el muchacho. Del aroma del bodrio no quedaba nada y bajo el cuerpo cansado el muchacho aún sentía el barro de la orilla. El día estaba clareando y junto con _Jepri_ venía el calor de _Uadyet._ Finalmente, la noche había terminado.

El joven, aturdido, pensó que aquello debía de haber sido un sueño, pero al mover su mano otro poco se dio cuenta de que había algo entre el barro; lo echó a un lado y se sorprendió al ver huesos humanos, y entre ellos un cráneo, que era lo que había tocado sin saber de qué se trataba. Sueño o no, el muchacho sintió alivio de no haber considerado comer de la olla sobre el fuego del anciano, pues no habría sido buena idea aceptar alimento de un muerto.

—Yugi… —dijo. No paraba de pensar en lo mismo, en su luto, y de nuevo se empecinó en acercarse a las aguas del río. Cuando finalmente lo logro se quitó la capucha que le cubría y vio su reflejo en el agua, pero no era el mismo de siempre— No… —exclamó, y al mismo tiempo esbozó una sonrisa triste— tus ojos eran tan hermosos. Los míos no se parecen ni un poco a los tuyos… y decían que éramos iguales… Yugi… tú eras la estrella más brillante del firmamento.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**El Cuerpo**

Capítulo 02

I

Todavía mojado y sucio entre los papiros y juncos del río, Yami lloraba mientras miraba su reflejo sobre las aguas diáfanas. Le costaba creer que Yugi se hubiera ido, siendo que apenas unas semanas antes estaba vivo. Sus risas aún resonaban en su memoria como el canto de las alondras, y sus besos aún le producían cosquillas en los labios. Yugi, ¿por qué Yugi?

Al traer de regreso la última noche en que platicaran, justo antes del funesto día en que tuvieron que separarse, él aún sonreía. Su piel blanca resplandecía con un brillo lechoso bajo la luz de la luna, y a pesar de que sabía lo que le esperaba nunca se mostró triste o asustado. En sus recuerdos, Yami podía ver sus manos temblorosas acogidas por las de Yugi, pero cada recuerdo eran vagos fragmentos que recogían pequeñeces de esa última noche: el olor de los jazmines en el jardín, el frío de la noche en sus brazos desnudos, el color del faldellín de Yugi y las cuentas sobre su pecho, las cortinas de seda que rodeaban la estancia interior, y ante todo, el brillo enigmático en las pupilas de Yugi. Todo estaba ahí junto con su miedo y el amor de Yugi, pero si trataba de recordar lo que había pasado antes o lo que había pasado después, perdía el interés en ello y algo en el exterior lo regresaba a la realidad. Fue el vuelo inesperado que alzó una bandada de aves blancas lo que regresó a Yami al mundo en aquella ocasión.

—Todo es culpa mía, Yugi. Perdóname.

Junto a él yacía aún el cráneo de aquel difunto. Yami tenía sus reservas sobre creer en cuentos de almas en pena, pero tratándose de un cuerpo sin entierro aquello le pareció mucho más creíble. Después de todo, no había nada que interesara más a un egipcio que la muerte, pero en su caso, como príncipe, sobraba decir que su educación le había enseñado a no dejarse llevar por cuentos de genios, almas o supersticiones semejantes; resultaba un poco difícil para él hacer la diferencia entre lo que podía creer y lo que no respecto a esos asuntos, pues si bien la superstición era odiaba por la elite de palacio, la devoción al _Ba_ y a la muerte era un hecho para cualquier adepto de _Amón_ que se respetara.

Ve a la pirámide de Kufu, busca la cripta, le había dicho el anciano. Ve a la pirámide de Kufu, y podrás traer de regreso a tu amigo, le había dicho. Esas palabras eran un vino embriagador en el corazón herido de Yami, azorado por el luto de su amante. Le costaba creer que el mismo Kufu, que hubiera muerto hacía tanto tiempo, se hubiera llevado con él la cura para la muerte. ¿Por qué estaba muerto él, entonces? Por supuesto no había nada más deseado para un Faraón que ocupar su sagrado lugar entre los dioses más allá de la barca dorada de _Amón_ que recorre los cielos, y más allá de la eternidad que se extiende infinitamente sobre el horizonte, pero al mismo tiempo, Yami, que era el príncipe de príncipes, hijo de _Ra_, había aprendido de los sacerdotes de _Amón_ y de _Osiris_ que en un mundo de hombres la muerte es siempre el último reto que nadie desea enfrentar. "La muerte nos hace iguales. Cuando esta llega con _Atum_ en poniente, no existe diferencia entre el beduino del desierto o el faraón sobre su trono blanco. La muerte esfuma a _Jepri_ del cuerpo que ocupamos en este mundo, y al final, no habrá quién se salve de la pluma de _Maat _sobre la balanza del último juicio". Eso le habían dicho los sacerdotes que le educaban, y él lo creía.

En la muerte somos todos iguales, esa era su creencia, o solía serlo, hasta el día en que tuviera que perder a Yugi; hasta el día en que sintiera el dolor del luto; hasta ese día, arrodillado entre el barro negro del Nilo, frente a un cadáver sin entierro. En su corazón, el sueño de la noche se le antojo la esperanza de la mañana, y cuando vio que _Ra_ ya brillaba intensamente en el cielo, algo se encendió en su corazón para ahogar el dolor de su pérdida.

—Dioses que me escuchan —dijo Yami en tono solemne—, os reclamo un único favor. Devolvedme a Yugi… devolvédmelo, os lo imploro… snif…

II

Aquella era la temporada posterior a la inundación del río y debido a ello la ciudad estaba a reventar de clientes. La época buena, si la era, traía siempre entradas de los extranjeros que deambulaban por el país y que venían de Siria y de Persia. Se veía de mucho y de todo, eran esas visiones de fantasía, pues pocos hombres conocían los recovecos del mundo mejor que los extranjeros que les visitaban; sus trucos y rutas eran todos secretos, por lo que no se podía ir muy lejos si no se tenía el afán del aventurero. Había que estar dispuesto a vagar por largo tiempo y explorar largamente si se esperaba alcanzar los países de aquella gente extraña vestida de pieles y telas extrañas, y que exhibían costumbres vistosas.

Entre vicios y mercados, la compra por excelencia siempre era el alcohol. Unos iban por el vino rojo, otros por el blanco, otros por el negro, y todos pagaban con monedas de oro y plata; pero quienes pagaban con monedas de cobre iban por cerveza, y no la bebían en palacios o recintos de nobles, sino en tabernas de pueblo atendidos por mujerzuelas pintarrajeadas, hijas de esclavos y esclavas de oficio.

Ahí, en uno de esos posos de miserables y mal vivientes, se encontraba como de costumbre el rostro burlón y hasta algo travieso de un joven socarrón; siempre que entraba a beber hacía un escándalo y por eso muchos le sacaban la vuelta, ya que a pesar de su constitución poco imponente y de dar señas claras de no pasar los diecisiete años, se había cargado ya varias veces a quienes quisieron darle pleito. ¿Muertos? Todavía ninguno en la taberna, pero quién quería acabar molido a golpes y mordiscos en el suelo.

—¡Oye, mesera! —gritó el pillo— tráeme lo de siempre.

—¿Vas a pagar completo esta vez? —preguntó la mujer mientras se acomodaba los pechos entre la ropa floja.

—Completo, completo. Hoy tengo dinero.

Aquel muchacho que daba todas las señas de ser un maleante se llamaba Bakura. Tenía la piel morena y varias cicatrices en el rostro y en los brazos, lo cual era común entre ladronzuelos como él, pero se distinguía enormemente de otros gamberros debido a dos cosas: sus ojos violetas y su cabello blanco. Claramente su vida había sido el producto de algún servicio en la alfombrilla a un extranjero de tantos; era un bastardo y llevaba la deshonra en su estampa, pues sobraba decir que era el hijo de una prostituta.

A él no le importaba, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no sólo era un ladrón común, sino que además era una rata vivida en las callejuelas de Tebas, sin madre ni padre, sin pasado o futuro. Había terminado adoptando un oficio esperable para alguien sin hogar.

Sonriente, Bakura sacó una cebolla de sus ropas y comenzó a mordisquearla mientras esperaba la cerveza; iba tan seguido a esa taberna que ya todas las meseras sabían cuál y cómo le gustaba, por lo que no hacía falta decir qué quería, sino que lo quería, y fue allí, sentado en una de las mesas, que Bakura miró hacia el fondo del cuartucho y reconoció a un forastero encapuchado. Cualquiera habría podido decir que se escondía, puesto que llevaba el rostro escondido bajo la tela de los harapos, más Bakura tenía ojo para los buenos negocios y, al reconocer de lejos el destello de algo que brilló en uno de los dedos, supo de inmediato que se trataba de una joya de buena calidad.

Bakura miró la cebolla que mordisqueaba y la tiró al suelo sin reparos. Se levantó de su asiento y puso pie hacia el individuo misterioso.

—Hoy comeré algo mejor que cebollas.

Al llegar a la mesa del hombre, Bakura se sentó a un lado como si ambos se conocieran, y con total desfachatez. Sonreía y miraba al otro como el que ha hecho aquello mil veces y sabe la historia de principio a fin, nada nuevo, un botín más a la bolsa y, luego, pollo y pan junto con su cerveza.

—Es un anillo muy bonito ese que escondes ahí —dijo Bakura. El otro apenas si volteó—. ¿Por qué no me dejas echarle un vistazo?

El hombre no dijo nada, pero bastó con que alzara un poco el rostro para que Bakura notara, en un segundo, que en esa ocasión no se había topado con un forastero cualquiera.

—No… —exclamó Bakura, sorprendido, pero a la vez buscando no evidenciar demasiado su turbación entre tanta gente. Era cierto, era él— el hijo de _Ra_… tú… ¿aquí?

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**El Cuerpo**

Capítulo 03

I

Tras aquella capucha, frente a los ojos de Bakura, se escondía la figura del hijo de _Ra_. Yami, príncipe orgulloso, no perdió la entereza frente al acoso que se le presentó; en su lugar dejó ver la presencia sombría de una gran pena a través de su rostro, y no porque mostrara tristeza, sino porque no mostraba esperanza.

Bakura no dijo nada en un principio. Aun le era difícil creer que se encontraba frente a frente con un miembro de la realeza, pues del escape del príncipe todavía no se había dicho nada al pueblo.

—Ha perdido las ganas de vivir… —pensó Bakura. Él, mal viviente, ladrón, había visto esos ojos y esos labios torcidos en las calles muchas veces. Cómo era posible ver semejante estampa en el rostro de un príncipe, eso Bakura no lo sabía. Jamás había visto a Yami, pero bastaba con verlo una vez para saber que se trataba de un príncipe. Bakura, de pronto, recobró la calma y su mente comenzó a trabajar como antes. Un príncipe, le sería posible robar a un príncipe— Veo que las historias son ciertas —comenzó—. Llevas el sol en el rostro, hijo de _Ra_. Ni vestido como una rata logras ocultar tu cuna. En tu cabello brilla el fuego de Amón, y tus ojos reflejan el resplandor purpureo del misterio eterno… pero tu _Ba_… eso es otra historia, jajaja…

Yami dio un sorbo a su cerveza. Tuvo que apretar los labios para pasarla con calma, ya que le era amarga al gusto. Qué lejos estaba de los vinos que compartiera con Yugi.

—¿A qué se deben esos ojos de miserable?, príncipe del Nilo.

—No me llames así, yo ya no soy un príncipe —contestó Yami en voz baja—. Soy sólo un vagabundo.

—Hay que ver por dónde, jajaja. Eres el primer vagabundo con anillo de ricos que he visto. Harías bien en esconderlo mejor, colgando de tu cuello y entre tus ropas; cualquiera se daría cuenta de que esa joya no la compra ni un noble. Esa joya es hecha sólo para príncipes y reyes. Si ya no eres príncipe, no ostentes lo que no deberías tener.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo Yami en tono infantil. Tenía dieciséis años, pero aún no daba señas de gallardía, y en su porte no se reflejaba aún la fortaleza varonil que caracterizaba a los de su estirpe. Bakura supo entender esto y le quedó claro que Yami era apenas un jovencito en el cuerpo esbelto de un príncipe casi hecho hombre.

—Oh, ¿tan pronto me cortas? Me lastimas… Eres un jarro de tristeza, y qué grande es su medida. Me intriga lo que puede lograr que los ojos de _Horus_ viertan tanta miseria. Yo no soy de noble cuna como tú, pero ciertamente mis ojos tienen más vida. Tú has perdido el apego a este mundo.

—Calla ya —ordenó Yami.

Bakura leyó la verdad tras la orden y supo exactamente qué decir.

—¿Mal de amor?

—¡Calla! —susurró.

—Hasta el fuego del sol se extingue cuando una mujer le humedece con el néctar de la lascivia femenina. Todo lo extingue con la ponzoña de sus ardides, y no cruje más la brasa de _Amón_ en su centro encendido —Yami dejo ver una expresión de verdadero asco ante las palabras de Bakura; éste lo diviso, extrañado, y no supo dar con la razón. ¿Tan joven sería Yami que le eran obscenas aquellas palabras? — Dame tu anillo y ve a dejar este mundo, príncipe perdido… tú alma quiere vagar por siempre, ¿me equivoco?

Yami, harto al fin, se levantó de golpe y caminó hacia la salida. Quería huir cuanto antes de las seseantes palabras de Bakura, veneno de serpientes en su corazón. Él no se daba cuenta de lo fácil que le sería a alguien como Bakura manipularle, pero en el fondo entendía que no era de fiar y que sus palabras le hacían daño.

Bakura, calmado como siempre, frío y calculador, tomó la cerveza de Yami y la vació de un trago. Apenas le llevaban la cerveza que había pedido en un principio cuando ya tenía los pies afuera del establecimiento. Yami aún se veía a lo lejos entre las calles, pero incluso de no haber sido así, Bakura habría sabido el camino que le llevaría hacia él. De rata y ladrón tenía todos los talentos.

—Robarle al hijo del sol —Bakura rió entre dientes—. En esta vida de ladrón, Amón sólo sabe maldecir el camino. Robarle a su hijo… será la pesadez en la pluma de _Maat_ hacia el último juicio.

Desde algún punto cercano a Bakura, éste escuchó la familiar voz de un varón.

—Dale la bienvenida a la devoradora de poniente.

—¿Lo has notado? —respondió Bakura.

—Es un buen botín… hasta el cuerpo sería bien pagado en la casa de la muerte.

—No blasfemes tanto —replicó Bakura—. Los dioses se cobran caro en vida el ultraje de un Dios. No me importa la muerte en el vientre de la bestia, pero en vida me cuido la lengua, la nariz y las orejas.

—No hay nada que temer. Ya llevamos la marca en el oficio, Bakura. El rostro sin forma no es más que la verdadera cara de nuestra alma.

—Si no tienes temor de los dioses, al menos tenlo de los hombres.

—No hay más a qué temer que al corazón del hombre. Ven, sigamos a nuestra presa. Pronto estaremos cenando como reyes.

II

Lejos del lecho suave, Yami dormía sobre el polvo del camino a las afueras del pueblo. Llegó cerca de los juncos del río donde todavía ardía la tierra calentada por el sol, y se echó a dormir a la sombra de una palmera. Sus sueños lo llevaban lejos de aquella infinita soledad intensificada por el abrazo silencioso de la tarde; lo llevaban cerca de los días que compartió con Yugi. En sus recuerdos veía el rostro de Yugi y hasta podía leerle los labios. Esas dulces palabras pronunciadas en el silencio de su memoria, grabadas por siempre en su corazón… _Ra_, qué mundo era el mundo si Yugi no estaba en él. Saber que Yugi estaba muerto era como mirar hacia el cielo y no ver el cuerpo de _Nut, _o el rostro de_ Amón-Re_.

—Tu muerte es como el oculto —profirió Yami. Hacía referencia al dios Sol—. ¿Cómo puedes vivir en mi memoria y no existir en este mundo?

Al rato, un silbido o algo similar llegó a los oídos de Yami. De las alturas de la palmera descendía el cuerpo sinuoso de una serpiente. Con un parpadeo, Yami permaneció en su sitio como si él mismo existiera más allá del tiempo, inmutable ante la amenaza que se aproximaba. El cuerpo negro de la serpiente llegó al fin sobre su cuerpo. Las escamas le rozaban la piel y el saco sigiloso se iba envolviendo alrededor de una pierna, presionando cerca de una artería.

—Yugi… —apenas decir eso, Yami cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás a la espera de lo inevitable, pero lo único que llegó fue la queja de la serpiente muerta por el ataque certero de una daga. Yami abrió los ojos y miró a la serpiente muerta en el suelo, atravesada por la daga que se había enterrado varios centímetros en el suelo. Quien lanzara la daga no sólo era certero, sino muy fuerte. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que pasaba por la mente de Yami. En su rostro podía leerse una reacción extraña, algo muy parecido a la decepción.

—No pareces estar feliz de ver muerto a tu asesino —dijo una voz ignota—. ¿Qué carga llevas para lamentar la ausencia de tu muerte?

Yami se sentó y volteó a un lado. Ahí, a unos metros, se encontraba la figura grácil de un varón que le observaba atentamente.

—¿Quién eres?

**Continuará…**


End file.
